thefoxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Creed
Victor Creed was an immortal Canadian Mutant whose fingernails could extend into claws. He was well known for being a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, in which he fought for either mutant equality or mutant supremacy. Although he possessed the ability to speak, Victor mostly remained a quiet monster. Biography Brothers The son of Thomas Logan, Victor Logan was well aware that James Howlett was his younger half-brother. Often watching over him, Victor vowed to protect his brother. When James' powers manifested and he killed Thomas, Victor disregarded the murder of his father and travelled with his brother, the two vowing to always be with each other. As they grew older, the two stopped aging. Leaving Canada for America, the two fought in the American Civil War before returning to their home country. There they fought for the Canadian front during World War One and Two. Shortly afterwards, Victor took up the surname Creed. Eventually the two were separated, but met up with each other again with America and during the last legs of Vietnam War, met up with each other and enlisted. There, Victor, in a fit of rage killed his platoon leader, resulting in him and James being shot upon by a firing squad. However, the two survived and were placed in a holding cell. Weapon X Approached by William Stryker, the two brothers, in 1975, were offered a position in Team X. Accepting, for four years the team stayed intact. However, after James refused to kill a man who did not know the origin of Adamantium, the squad collapsed. Enraged at his brother for leaving him, Victor stayed loyal to Stryker and in 1986, began to hunt down his former teammates. Fighting James, Victor was able to beat the Wolverine. However, after the Wolverine had the adamantium grafted to his bones, the elder brother was nearly killed. On Three Mile Island, Victor finally came to his senses and helped his brother fight and defeat Deadpool, departing shortly thereafter. Brotherhood Using the codename Sabretooth, Victor began to wander Canada, while watching hatred for mutants grow. His pride growing, Victor accepted Magneto's offer to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. However, during this time, Sabretooth's mutation began to expand, with him losing his healing factor and becoming more animal. Sent to capture Rogue, Victor's newfound love for his race allowed him to beat his brother, Rogue's guardian, into submission. However, the arrival of the X-Men thwarted his mission. At the Statue of Liberty, Sabretooth again battled his brother, this time losing. He was then killed by Cyclops, who blasted him off into the statue and into the water, drowning him. Powers Victor's primary powers were his fingernails and teeth. His fingernails could extend into sharp claws and his teeth resembled canine fangs. His initial main feat was his regeneration factor, which kept him with a young appearance, healed his wounds and gave him immortality. As he further mutated, he was no longer able to heal as he used to, but still possessed his immortality. Category:Mutant Category:Original Timeline